gingopastafandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Garza 4 Prototype
Ever heard of Gabriel Garza 4? That cancelled game that later became Gabriel Garza: Vio's Return? Well, there's a unreleased prototype of Gabriel Garza 4 that shouldn't be... It all started on a ordinary evening. I was looking around to buy some Gabriel Garza games on Amazon. While looking, at the 6th page and at the bottom, I supposedly found one. It said: "Gabriel Garza 4 COMPLETE PROTOTYPE DISK FOR PS2 RARE". I never knew there was a prototype of Gabriel Garza 4. Anyways, I brought for $1.99. After three weeks, it arrived at my house and I tore open the envelop and got the game out. When I opened it, it was just a disc with the words "GABRIEL GARZA 4" on top and "EARLY ALPHA BUILD 6/5/2000 GINGO FOR REVIEW ONLY FOR SONY'S PS2" written in red sharpie. "Wow, I can't believe this, I have the prototype of the cancelled Gabriel Garza 4." I thought as I carefully put on the disc into my PS2. "I wonder what secrets I'll find, maybe I will be famous on the internet for having the legendary prototype!". Boy, I was wrong. Totally wrong. The title screen came up with a black background with the basic title "GABRIEL GARZA 4", Start, and Options. Then I noticed the bottom of the screen: "© 1999 Gingo. Build 6/5/2000" Copyright date one year before the PS2 was even out? The same year after Gabriel Garza Racers came out? An error? That's very odd. So I ignore it, and start the game. When it started, the game got to the opening cutscene where Vio sends Gabriel into another dimension. I already skipped it because I saw the E3 trailer of Gabriel Garza 4. Then the game loaded up with Gabriel in a homeworld with full of portals. I entered the first level, but I noticed the name of the level, it was called: "DON'T GO" I thought the name was weird but I kept playing it and entered the level. When I got to the level, there's something wrong with it. The whole level is bloody red, the music was low-pitched (which it sounded like a demonic music), and... oh god... even Gabriel, who had no pupils... and the worst thing about it, there's blood on his head! I was scared at this point. Then I realized that it wasn't a glitch, it was actually just a stupid hacked game. I wanted to turn off PS2, but I continue to play. The enemies looked scarier than before. They were black and white and had no faces. When I tried to attack one of the enemies, the level turned even worse. There's fire on the foreground and had a lot of blood on the walls. The screen began to flicker, like a really old movie from the 1910's. Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind Gabriel, and Gabriel screamed in horror and died in a horrific way. The screen turned black and flashes to a picture of Gabriel with no pupils and blood on his head like before in a black background along with a high-pitch screaming sound effect. A bloody red text appeared on the bottom of the screen, saying: "yOu'rE dEaD" I was even more scared than before. "What the hell did I just played?" I thought, "Was it really made by Gingo, or was it made by some bad hacker?" Then I quickly ejected the disc out, shut down the PS2 and the TV, and broke the disc into pieces. Be careful out there, if you ever see a prototype game with horrific stuff like that, don't play it! Just destroy it! Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Video Games Category:Death